The present invention, in one embodiment, relates to methods and apparatus for connecting cables, such as communication cables, to interface units. More specifically, the present invention, in one embodiment, relates to methods and apparatus for connecting a hospital bed communications cable connector to an interface unit connector.
It is common for hospital bed manufacturers to integrate into the side rail of their beds an interface for nurse call, bed, lighting, and entertainment control, as well as a speaker for television and nurse call intercom audio. A communications cable provides the connection for these control signals from the TV or nurse call system to the bed via an interface unit located on a wall or at a station. Hospital beds are often moved and sometimes this is done in haste without disconnecting the communications cable from the wall or the bed interface.
FIG. 1a shows a prior art communications cable 2 as described below. Current hospital bed interface units are typically designed to be attached to the communications cable 2 via a D-subminiature connector 4 with thumbscrews 6, whereas the wall interfaces are typically designed to be connected to the other cable end 8 via a friction fit 37-pin D-subminiature male connector 9, as shown in FIG. 1b, mating with a female connector. The 37-pin D-subminiature male connector 9, which is typically located on the end of the cable 2, is subject to frequent damage. Some of the ways in which the connector 9 can be damaged are from: moving the bed without first disconnecting the connector 9, which results in the bending of one or more of the pins; trying to connect or reconnect the connector 9 incorrectly and bending individual pins; rolling the bed casters over the connector 9 when it is disconnected from the interface unit; or disconnecting the cable 2 by pulling with great force at sharp angles on the cable 2. Such damage to the 37-pin D-subminiature connector 9 greatly reduces the useful life of communication cables 2.
Various efforts have been made to minimize connector damage. One involves a retrofit kit that prevents inadvertent mismatching of the 37-pin connectors. Another effort involves providing a communication cable with a more robust male and female connector in the middle of the cable, wherein the cable is designed to disconnect in the middle rather than at the wall. Other efforts have been made to strengthen the design of the 37-pin connector. Each of these has proven to be inadequate in providing an optimally durable, yet easily used, convenient communication cable connection.